


Downfall of An Heiress

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: The poor little princess is up next to be broken in this series of NSFW shorts. Will Weiss survive? Probably not...





	1. Downfall of An Heiress (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How often is Weiss brought home for some good old fashioned discipline, and who gets the honor of tanning her lovely little bottom?

Willow Schnee loved punishing Weiss. The white haired brat made it too easy sometimes. And as Weiss screamed as her mother slammed a hairbrush down on her bright red rear, Willow reveled in the shrieks her daughter made. She brought brush down again, and again, and again! Each smack followed by her daughter’s screams brought her an indescribable joy. She would spank Weiss as hard as she could, then send her back to Beacon with a black and blue ass. That was the only thing that made Willow happy nowadays.


	2. Downfall of An Heiress (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sneaks off to have fun at a club, but unfortunately realizes too late that it is a Faunus only club. How will our poor little princess survive?

When Weiss first walked into the club with a dress so short she should’ve just worn nothing at all, she was expecting normal sized cocks in the glory hole. However, she should’ve known something was up considering it was Blake who recommended it to her.

The moment Weiss got to the glory holes, she was being choked on the massive cocks of horse Faunus. They were glad to have a Schnee throat to use to drain their balls, and happily fucked away at her tight mouth pussy. The Heiress’ blue eyes were crossing at this point, the girl losing herself to the cocks. Now, as her pussy sprayed its juices onto the floor, Weiss would make sure she wouldn’t leave the club until she had sucked every dirty Faunus dry of their seed!


	3. Downfall of An Heiress (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brutal and and absolutely insatiable pair of Futas, Yang and Nora, have no boundaries and as such would use any chance they got to get off. When they decide Weiss is their next target, they wanted to see which cock made the heiress cum more. Too bad they were both too impatient to wait to go one at a time. They’re gonna be at it for a while, arguing and trying to one up the other while Weiss was brutalized between them...

“C-Cock… C-Cock…”

Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, epitome of grace, and current fucktoy to Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie. The two well hung Futas were feeling competitive and horny that day, and unfortunately for Weiss, she had been found in the middle of that. When the two Futas saw Weiss, they immediately knew a fucking competition was in order, and they quickly grabbed Weiss, relieving her of her clothes before lining up her with poor, vulnerable pussy.

They pounded Weiss’ cunt with zero remorse, both Yang and Nora driving their fat meat sticks up Weiss’ pussy. They plundered her snatch, plowing into her and making her stomach bulge with the outlines of two massive dicks. Nora and Yang held the poor Schnee between them, thrusting in and out, battering away at Weiss’ cervix before breaking into her baby chamber. That was where the real fun began.

They were like jackhammers the way they pounded their large dicks into Weiss, the white haired Schnee slut now moaning with her mouth wide open, the only thing on her mind being cock. And with no clear winner on who had actually broken Weiss, they decided that seeing who could fit their entire cock down her throat would be a much better competition.


	4. Downfall of An Heiress (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, how could you possibly hold all that Nuckelavee cum! You look like you're about to burst!

Winter was going to make sure her sister learned her lesson no matter what. And if that meant flooding Weiss’ insides with the cum of one of her summons, then so be it. Winter eyed her sister, watching as she was fucked rather cruelly by the summoned Nuckelavee. The Grimm showed the younger Schnee no mercy as it’s dual cocks pistoned in and out of her ass and pussy at the same time. Weiss had screamed so much that she had lost her voice, so now, all she could do was moan, grunt, and let out small wheezes here and there.

Her stomach was bloated to the extreme, and as the Nuckelavee continued to pump her full of cum, there was no telling if she’d burst. Er, let me rephrase that, there was no telling when she’d burst.


	5. Downfall of An Heiress (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, that ass of yours is awfully red... who were you being a priss to this time?

The reason Weiss was currently sitting on top of a block of ice in order to try and cool her ass down was because she had a run in with Yang. When the Schnee had passed by Yang in the hallway, an unfortunate gust of wind blew her skirt up, revealing she had gone commando that day. Seeing this, Yang decided to share the view with the rest of the students the only way she knew how.

So, she grabbed Weiss, bent her over her lap, flipped up her skirt and started spanking away. Weiss was held hostage by Yang and spanked for six hours, Yang’s hand smacking down on Weiss’ pale booty non-stop, ignoring Weiss’ tears and screams in pain. After the six hours when Weiss’ ass was black and blue, Yang let her go, but not before taking the girl’s skirt away from her.

So, Weiss had to walk back to her dorm naked from the waist down. On the bright side, when Goodwitch caught her, all she had to do was suck down her teacher’s massive cock in order to avoid detention.


End file.
